msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
GuzRoca
thumb|right|50px Guz is a second generation member. He is currently the oldest active staffmember in the CaC Staff. Appearance Guz's appearence is constantly changing due to him still being in his prime. He is usually seen wearing his glasses along with a buttoned-down shirt with a hoodie. He seems to carry around a badass pink badass backpack which he claims is not his. The backpack contains the journal that he uses to access his magic. He has dark brown curly hair which he prefers long, but does cut it every so often. Personality Guz is extremely misunderstood by most. Because of his constant moodswings, he leaves different impressions on different people. He doesn't like being refered to as normal, average, or ordinary which leads most people to view him as an odd person. Guz doesn't get much accomplished because he's extremely lazy. Although he is usually looked upon as an annoying little brat, there is much more to him than that. What he lacks in working ability, he makes up in his ability to provide entertainment. Since he is completely unable to feel embarassment, he constantly exploits his abilities. He will do anything for antention because as a child his mother never gave him any. History Guz was born in the year 3597. When his family consting of Bruno Mars, Micheal Jackson, Micheal Jordan, Xtaka, and himself were all sent to different periods in time they all became famous for different things. Unfourtunately, what was supposed to be a summer vacation to the time of the dinosaurs, landed all of them in different places in time when their time machine malfuctioned. Since the world of 3597 was far more advanced than that of the late 90's in Uruguay where he landed, he was easily able to create a false identity and live with a new family for his time. Thirteen years went by and he found out that the world's future overlord had been born and resided in Sukyaku City; he kept the information to himself because he was still weak, but things changed quickly. Guz came home one day to and found his adoptive mother practicing a primitive form of what would one day develope into the sacred art form of the Air Nomads. Whenever he could Guz would a find a way to study his adoptive mother's techniques. One day he awoke with the Jian Del Aire at his side and a note saying, " I know who you are. You need to reunite yourself with your real family. Go to Sakyaku City." He boarded a primitive form of transportation known as a computer and soon began to explore the massive city His futuristic mindset almost got him thrown into The Courthouse on multiple occassions, but he was able to talk his way out of it because the Mods felt pity for him because they thought he was delusional. He eventually became a regular at the CT Bar where he first met Aurum. After meeting him, Guz realized that Aurum was actually the father of his father's killer and he bowed revenge. However, Guz was unable to fight Aurum on a fair ground due to Aurum's superior Influence. Guz created a group codenamed The Quest Team in order to stop Aurum's tyrany, but the attempt eventually failed when most of the team members mysteriously dissapeared into the night. He was eventually reuinited with his mother at coronation as king of the "Where Did You Meet The Person Above You? " thread. That day he realized that the mods weren't as powerful as they believed because they were unable to control him or his mother, so his mother and he and started to plan out a plot that would eventually lead to their total supremacy over humanity. The plan was put into play once he joined the Claim a Character staff. For months he did absolutely nothing, but then came a day when his opportunity became clear. His pockets were soon filled with more posts than they could hold, so he began to use his posts to buy manshions. He even took ownership of the CT Bar for some time until it was taken from his hands. However, his most prominent investment was when he bought the GtOM Cafe and brought it back life. His minions unknowlingly eat there everyday. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Amo Alair Amo Altair, which means Almighty Master of All Literary Arts In Reality, is a form of magic that was initially created by Guz's ancestor, Dav Pilkey. The magic, a taboo when it was first created, gives its weilder the ability to write anything into existence. Due to Guz's delusional thinking, he can create things that would make absolutely no sense to anyone besides himself. At birth, he was implanted with a magnet in his brain with futuristic technology that allows him to summon his journal Amo Swords The Amo Swords are Guz's primary weapon against the mods. By writing down an element in his journal and sword besides it, a pair of swords of different elements will appear in his hands. He can summon two swords at a time, but they can't summon swords of opposite elements. He has four swords: *#'Amo Firaga Sabre'- The Firaga Sword was originally created by Dav Pilkey himself, he used it to fight off mobs of trolls by making them flame each other to death. However, Guz uses it in an entirely different manner. He uses it to make the air around him to become hotter causing people to use more energy in attacking him. The sword is also able to emit light through having a fire around it. However, the fire is not as strong enough to burn anyone too hard. It usually just causes people to flame each other or Guz. *#'Amo Blizzaga Longsword' - Much like the Firaga Sword, this technique was also developed by Dav Pilkey. It summons a blue sword that can freeze object that it come in contact with it. Also, it can be used to end arguments because it is able to cool down flames. Guz doesn't particularly like the ability, but doesn't hesistate to use it whenever possible. *#'Amo Katana Del Desierto '- Katana Del Desierto ''is the ability that Guz is most adept in because not only was it the first spell he ever cast but it also a technique that he created. With this technique, Guz summons an ancient Katana that, according to Toph, greatly resembles the weapon that was used by Chuck when he conquered the city. The katana gives Guz the ability to create small dust clouds and send them towards an enemy. The sword can also easily slice through objects made of Earth or metal. *#'Amo Jian Del Aire - The Jian Del Aire ''is a jian that Guz mysteriously given to him by his adoptive mother. Guz has yet to fully master the sword's abilities, but he has been able to figure out that it is the strongest of all his weapons. The Jian Del Aire is able to control the atmosphere of a small area. It can increase or decrease a room's temperature by ten degrees Celsius. It can also create minature storms, but, unfortunately, it commonly backfires on him causing him to go days being rained on, snowed on, or struck by lightning repeatedly. Cuaderno de las Almas Santas Besides being able to summon Guz's four swords, his journal, Cuaderno de las Almas Santas Journal of the Holy Souls, has other abilities. The journal was given to Guz by his grandfather, Bruno Mars, before their time machine was destroyed. The journal was supposed to be a source of entertainment for Guz, but since the past has taught Guz about many things that would become taboo in the future, he learned to use it as a weapon. *'Leer la Escritura - 'By writing someone's name in his journal, Guz can look into the soul of whoever's name he wrote into the journal. He is able to bridge thoughts from his mind onto the person's soul. However, he cannot do this with someone who dislikes him which doesn't allow him to turn everyone into mindless zombies like he always dreamed of doing. *'Alas de Ave - By writing the word "Wing" or "Wings" in his journal, wings appear on Guz's back. He is able to fly around and carry one person with him, but he doesn't do so often. He prefers walking over flying because he's trying to stay fit. *'Las Flechas de los Dioses' - Las Flechas de los Dioses is the name of a bow and arrow which Guz can summon by writing "arrow" or "arrows" in his journal. The bow itself is made fully out of diamonds which makes hard to destory. Being pierces with the arrows give off a variety of effects, but they can only be fatal if they pierce . There are three types of arrows. # #: Las Flechas de Zeus '- ''Las Flechas de Zeus cause whoever is shot to become extremely confident. They believe that they're almighty and that they can do anything. However, the person who is shot loses all clothes with the exception of their underwear. The arrows are also known to electrocute their target even after the arrow is removed. #: 'Las Flechas de Hades '- ''Las Flechas de Hades ''cause whoever is shot to be able to control fire temporarily. However, if the arrow is removed from contact from the person who was shot, Guz becomes depressed and goes to cry in his emo corner. #: '''Las Flechas de Afrodite - Las Flechas de Afrodite''' will be editted later.' Trivia *His favorite fifth favorite color is purple Relationships Guz is known across the city as many things by different people. Kira Guz and Kira have been good friends since Kira first became his assistant at the CaC Offices. Their relationship has ironically been described as rocky. They have each other's backs at the offices, and fight each other's battles whenever the other needs rest. They share a passionate hatred towards ignorance and stupidity. Toph Toph is Guz's cheerleader in every sense of the world. They met in the first days of the Literature District as rivals in the first few weekly writing contests. The two began to grow closer when Toph came out to Guz. Guz wasn't surprised in any way; he half suspected it. As time went by, Toph began to encourage Guz to become the great writer that Guz believes he'll one day be. Shinso Shinso is Guz's teacher in the visual arts. Unfortunately, Guz is no prodigy and struggles to create anything at all. However, the two are nearly inseperable due to the fact that Guz is the reason Shinso still lives. Guz once found a suicidal Shinso in a sewar with a gun in his hand. Shinso wanted to end his life because he believed that the world didn't appreciate him anymore. After taking the gun from Shinso, Guz was able to convince him that there was more to life than just winning art contests. Ever since then, Guz has grown in his abilities and Shinso has grown in confidence. From Guz's great respect for his master, he never refers to Shinso by his real name. Instead, he refers to Shinso as "Sensei" and "Shon". Kokoro Despite their initial adversaries, Koko and Guz are close friends. Guz trust Kokoro, who he refers to as Koko, with anything. They share their ambitions with each other and sometimes plot ways to get free cookies at the CT Bar. Koko helps Guz be able to stay calm at times when he just wants to commit mass murder. Quotes *"If you love, then you shall live forever. If you live, then you shall love forever." *"You can never start till you've finished." *"Life isn't worth living if you don't know how to live." *"Living is not about fulfillment. Living is about gratitude.'"' *'"'''A parent teaches you how to behave. A friend teaches you how to be you." * "Time is of the essence; tomorrow may not happen, so lets make this count." Category:Male Category:Kira's Team Category:Claim A Character Staff Category:Troll Category:Logic